


All I Want for Christmas

by Sweetlikesuga08



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuteness and fluff, I love me some fluff, M/M, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlikesuga08/pseuds/Sweetlikesuga08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't want to be alone for Christmas. Derek will make sure that doesn't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas

How could Derek be so fucking GORGEOUS?!?! It really wasn’t fair. How the hell was he so perfectly chiseled? He could literally cut things with that jaw line. He was just sitting there on the couch with no qualms, slowly killing me. I just wanted to get up and kiss that stupid mouth. UGH. What is my life.  


It was just after the Christmas party, and everyone else had already left. Scott and Kira were planning on going to New York together for the break, especially since they wanted to go to Times Square for New Year’s. Boyd and Erica were going away as well, to Boyd’s family’s home in Los Angeles. As for Lydia, her and her family had planned a European trip that would last through January. It’s not like she had to be at school, that beautiful genius.  


That left me, still in Beacon Hills. My dad was working the late shift all this week, so I was basically left to my own devices. At least I had had the Christmas party today to keep me occupied, but what would I do for the rest of the week?  


Thankfully (or not), Derek was also staying in Beacon Hills for this winter break instead of going to see Cora in Mexico as he usually did. She was spending the holidays with her new boyfriend, and I was grateful to that horrifying woman for letting me have Derek.  


This brings us back to now, with me sitting across from Derek, staring at his beautiful face and crying internally. Good for me.  


“Stiles, do I have cake on my face?” Derek suddenly asked me.  


Oh shit, he noticed me staring.  


“No, I don’t see any cake on your face. Why would you ask that?”  


“You were staring at me for the last ten minutes and I’m pretty sure you weren’t blinking.”  


WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME.  


“Sorry, I just started thinking and forgot where I was looking, didn’t mean to freak you out.”  


Oh my GOD, what the hell was I doing right then. I need to control myself. Just because we are in a room together does not mean that I can stare at him like a little girl stares at cake. I don’t even know what that means.  


“Stiles you’ve been acting strange around me for these past few days. Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you?”  


“No, Derek you haven’t done anything wrong. I’ve just been…feeling a little down, with everyone leaving for the holidays. I don’t want to be alone on Christmas. The way things are going now, that’s where it looks like I’m headed.”  


“Stiles, I’m still here. I am not going anywhere and I will gladly stay with you for Christmas. I know we have often had our differences, more than often actually, but I am always here for you. Don’t ever think you’re alone.”  


My heart jumped. Why was Derek so lovely? I didn’t deserve a friend like him, with all my whining and complaining. He was still willing to leave his own Christmas plans for me.  


“Thank you so much Derek, but I don’t want to ruin your plans for Christmas! I am sure that dad can get time off on Christmas at least.”  


“Stiles, you and I both know that he is always busiest around Christmas. He hasn’t been home for Christmas for three years now, and I doubt that he will be able to get any time off this time around. As for my Christmas plans, I was hoping that they would be with you.”  


He looked up at me with those magnificent eyes and I forgot words for a second.  


“Derek, I don’t know what to s…”  


Before I could finish my sentence, Derek had moved to me and his lips were suddenly on mine.  


“Stiles, you’re all I want this Christmas.”  


“Oh my GOD Derek do not make that reference or I will literally leave you right now.”  


Derek chuckled into the kiss and I couldn’t help but agree with his stupid reference.  


Damn Mariah Carey.


End file.
